Its In His DNA
by rachelsmythe99
Summary: Rachel Berry knowing Nick Duval was unexpected. Them getting together was forbidden. In which ND and Warblers are rival gangs. Anyone not in the groups dont know whos in them. Gang violence, cussing, forbidden love, totally OOC. Puck/Santana/Rachel friendship with Nichel and Pucktana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not finished with Don't Let Me Fall! This is just a little something that came up on the side that I needed to get out. Enjoy3**

***Rachel's P.O.V*  
**I sat down in the leather booth seat across from the gorgeous, muscles out the ass, hazel eyed boy. He didn't tear his eyes away from the burger joints menu, but let me know he realized I was there by 3 words,"Hey there, shawty."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged off my leather jacket,"Afternoon, Puckerman." I didn't know why he was looking at the menu; the waitress would know what we wanted. Speak of the devil, she walked up to us right now, placing a Pepsi in front of Noah, and a in front of me.

"Hey kids! The regular?" I glared up at her through my eyelashes as Noah chuckled and nodded one stiff nod to her. She quickly scurried away, looking over her shoulder at me.

"You really gotta loosen up on her, boo. We are technically kids-"he stopped and held up his hands as I growled through my teeth at him,"Alright, alright. Damn, I should start calling you Lopez." I locked my jaw and shook my head, letting stray brown hairs fall over my chocolate brown eyes.

"I've been through more shit in the last year than that old hag has been through all her life." I barked out, pulling my phone from my jeans pocket, checking the texts.

_B, you with Adonis?-Lopez  
Aye, tell your sorry excuse for a gang leader to meet Seb and I tonight at 8. You have to come.-Nick_

_Yeah, we're at the regular place.-Berry  
Regular place? Don't try anything funny this time, Duval.-Adonis' girl_

_I'll be there in a bit. Duval said I can't go with you guys-.-t-Lopez  
Yeah. And no promises, Berry(;-Nick_

I groaned and threw my phone on the ripped cushion seat. That got my 'boyfriends' attention. "What's wrong babe? Is Duval fucking with you again?"

"No, babe. Sebastian wants you and me to meet him and Duval at that old observatory. Said not to bring Santana so I guess it's not a fight. Duval said around 8." He grunted and looked up as Santana walked through the doors, her heels clacking on the tile. I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to punch something when she and Noah started holding hands.

Let me explain something. In every gang there's a leader, or an Alpha. Noah, or Adonis, is the lead of our gang, the 'Devils Helpers'. I call us the best gang. Sebastian Smythe is the Alpha of our rival gang, the 'Hunters'. They should be 'Wolves' or somethin', cuz that's exactly what they're like. Act like they're nocturnal or some shit. Anyways, after the Alpha is his Beta, or a leader is his 'girl'. Nick Duval is Sebastians' Beta, because he's the second strongest, and has been with him the longest. I'm Noahs' 'girl'.

A leaders girl isn't necessarily his girlfriend, we're more like his partner in crime, or in my case, fuck buddy. Santana, however, is Noah's _real _girlfriend. _She's _the one he pushes behind him during a fight. Not that I'm jealous, I wouldn't dream of it. Noah's a good fuck, but he's not my type of guy. Duval, on the other hand, is a fine specimen of a guy. But that of course, is forbidden. That's why it's _so much more tempting to get him mine officially. _ Of course the other girls in the gang fan themselves over him, but he stares right through them.

_He's already mine, and when something's mine, I like to mark my territory._

**A/N: So, what'd you think? ND is the 'Devils Helpers', and the Warblers are the 'Hunters'.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Sebastian's P.O.V*  
**I nervously pulled on the tie around my neck, it was 10 minutes till 8, and I hadn't seen the black Hummer with darkly tinted windows and black rims drive up the gravel road yet. They couldn't have forgotten, right? Of course not, Berry would never let Puckerman forget. I know I should be terrified of the body builder, but honestly I'm more scared of his tiny companion. That little bitch is a force to be reckoned with, especially when Duval was around. I glanced at the dark haired boy, who was intently starring at the road.

"Nick, if you stare any harder at that road, it's gonna explode." I called from my position on a boulder that was wedged between an oak tree and the quiet river, which Nick was currently perched in, balancing on a large stone. As I spoke he shushed me, cocking his head to the side, the wind lightly ruffling his hair.

"They're here, but they're in Rachel's '67 Chevy Impala." I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth to ask him how in the _world _he figured that out, but right then, said car sped down the gravel road, spinning and throwing up dust before screeching to a halt, parked facing the road for easy escape. A low whistle slipped through my teeth at the same time Nick jumped up,"Rachel's gonna come out of the driver's side."

"Are you sure? That seemed like a stunt Puckerman would've pulled." I asked as I slid down the boulder, growling when one of the oak branches caught my flannel shirt. Nick huffed and started walking towards the opening.

"Sebastian, you and I both know Puckerman never speeds. Berry speeds pretty much everywhere she goes, and she would've done that kind of entrance. Adonis would've crept up the hill, and wouldn't have been smart enough to park facing the road." Just as he finished his speech, the driver door flew open and little Ms. Rachel Berry stepped out. Another low whistle slipped out of my mouth.

She was wearing shorts that showed off her amazing legs, with a tight red tank top and her leather jacket over it. She had black strappy heels on, and her dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail, showing the large hoops she wore, and the red studs she had chosen for both her second piercings and cartilage piercing. Her eyes were sheltered by large black sunglasses, and a cigarette was hanging from her pink lips.

"Noah, get _out _of the car! Don't make me burn you!" She yelled, letting the Hispanic accent slip into her voice. She easily maneuvered through the rocks, even with her heels on. She jerked open the passenger door, holding the burning cigarette as a threat. "And I'm supposed to be able to protect you when they call you a horrible leader, yet you don't even want to get out the car." She grumbled as she walked towards us, Puckerman on her tail.

Nick snickered under his breath as they walked towards us,"Like a puppy." He muttered before looking up, smirking at the Devils Helpers leader, who was scowling as they headed towards us.

Rachel pulled off her glasses, starring Nick right the eyes, the fading bruise on her right eye a reminder of the last fight. "Something funny, Duval?" She growled, narrowing her brown eyes, looking exactly like what you would expect a gang member to look like. I saw Nick gulp, flickering his eyes to Puck.

"No, just something I remember reading." He easily lied, I mean shit, we were born to lie. But then again, Rachel Berry was born in liars. She circled around him, stopping behind him, practically begging him to turn around so she could strike.

"Uh huh. Care sharing what this _funny _thing is that you read?" I looked up from Nick and at Noah, who had a smirk on his features, like it was _him _who had Nick ready to pee his pants.

"It was on Facebook. A status a friend posted." I sucked in a breath, Nick hadn't been on Facebook for about a year, something Rachel very obviously knew, and I directed my eyes to the ground as she crouched down, pulling her cigarette out of her mouth. A sick feeling pooled in my stomach, I wanted to help, but I really wasn't in the mood for one of those heels in my stomach.

She darkly chuckled,"Wrong answer." And then she was grinding out her cigarette on Nicks ankle, leaving a perfectly round burn mark.

"SHIT!" Nick roared, jumping away. He whirled around to face the tiny girl, and I grabbed his shoulder. "Dude, I need to get business done, and I think you want her around a bit longer."

"Yeah, about that. What kind of business?" Adonis finally piped up, glancing towards the brunette, who was having Nick light another cigarette for her.

"Let's leave these two here. Only you need to know." I turned on my heel, motioning for Noah to follow me.

***Nicks P.O.V*  
**As soon as Sebastian and Noah were gone, I turned back to Rachel, but she was already kissing up and down my neck. My eyes rolled back in my head as she nipped the skin on my neck, before soothing it with her tongue. She slowly kissed up my jaw, before working on a hickey on my jawline. Once she was happy with her work there, she wrapped a hand in my hand and met my lips with hers. I felt a moan slip through my lips as I wrapped my arms tighter around her tiny waist, tugging her body closer to mine. She moaned as she grinded our bodies together, biting my lip.

We hurriedly pulled away from each other when the screen door opened, announcing the end of this meeting. I chuckled once again as she straightened her clothes and licked her puffy lips.

"What?" She barked, glaring once again before she slipped on her sunglasses.

"'No funny business this time, Duval'." I mocked in a high pitch voice, quoting the text she sent me earlier.

I could tell she was rolling her eyes when she answered,"'S not my fault. Theres something about you, you're addicting or some shit." She started walking away and grabbed her wrist, lowering my voice, as the guys were getting closer.

"It's also forbidden, B." She turned around, smirking.

"That just makes this _so _much more tempting." She drawled, patting my cheek, before spinning back around and heading to her car. "Nice doing business with you boys. I'll see you next time you do something stupid."

Noah climbed into the car, leering at Sebastian,"Yeah."

"Shut up, Noah, and get in the damn car." Berry growled, revving the engine. Noah climbed in, and before he could even close his door, the Impala was speeding down the road, disappearing in the trees.

"He just needs to hand the gang over to her already." Sebastian laughed, heading towards the house. "Be a hella lot easier to get stuff done. Now come on, meeting with the guys tomorrow at 3." I groaned and trudged into the house, smiling as I remembered what the tiny brunette had told me.

_"Theres something about you, you're addicting or some shit." _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So so so sorry I haven't been updating lately! I've had really big tests all last week and then a field trip. Since then schools been crazy. I apologize, and hope you guys stick with me. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Love, Rachel:***

***At The Warbler's Practice Room***

It was Wes who saw the hickey on Nick's jawline. Everyone leaves a hickey in a different spot, and he knew just who left a hickey in that particular spot. He turned to Thad, who was staring at their Betas jaw as well,"Is that...?"

Thad snapped out of his shock, nodding his head,"That's Rachel's." When Thad confirmed his fear, he felt his blood freeze. Rachel Berry had marked Nick as hers, and if and when Sebastian saw it, all hell would break loose. Even worse, now that she had marked him, there would a lot more fights.

The thought crossed Wes' mind that if it was anyone but Berry, the results may not be that bad. But then again, Nick wouldn't have let anyone but her do that. He briefly caught his Betas eye, and saw the flash of danger that was always there. It was just brighter now, like he wanted Seb to see his mark. Nick, like Rachel, lived for the taste of danger. If they didn't do something dangerous every other day, well, Wes didn't want to see the affects. He remembers one time when the Warblers were on a week long field trip, and Nick had gone so long without fighting with Rachel, he had picked fights with Thad of all people.

Thad and Trent had reluctantly stayed with the Warblers once the gang formed, under the pressure of Nicks steady stare. Wes still remembered how Nicks brown eyes had flashed, daring the boys to back out. Anyway, Thad undoubtedly has an advantage over most of the guys. Not only did he start the fight club with Blaine (who had switched to the New Directions for Kurt), he was also a dancer. He was trained in weaponry, not that that was constantly necessary. He was the second fastest, the first being Nick. Jeff was a close third. Nick was also at the top of being one of the strongest guys, only Flint above him.

Thad was their third strongest, and Wes wondered yet again why Nick wasn't the Alpha with Thad as his Beta. Thad was actually Nicks right hand man, just like Santana was Rachel's companion. Best friends, parabati. Fighting pairs. Sebastian and Noah's left and right flanks. Sebastian's only use as the Alpha was that he was the richest, and unsurprisingly, the most cunning one. Just like Puck could come up with a master plan in minutes, Sebastian could find out parts of that plan, and outsmart the boy in minutes.

If Nick ever did decide he had enough of Sebastian's crap however, he could easily claim the place of Alpha from him. If he did that, being with Rachel would be even more forbidden, and Wes was starting to see a new emotion in Nicks eyes when he looked at Sebastian. It was a look that said Nick was contemplating snatching the place of Alpha.

Rachel was also a dancer, and undoubtedly the fastest of her group. She was the only one who would ever catch up to Nick, and for such a tiny girl, she was surprisingly strong. Not as strong as Flint or Noah of course, but somewhere between Nick and Thad. Her other skill was that she was the goddess of intimidation. She easily passed Sebastian (who always claimed to be very intimidating) and nearly matched up with Nick. He only passed her purely because he was a boy. One cock of her perfectly shaped eyebrow, or putting one of her tiny hands on her hip, and you were quickly backtracking yourself. Unless your name was Nick Duval of course. Then you just egged the tiny girl on more. (This never ended well.) The group was currently discussing the song choices for Regionals, which was the very next day.

Wes listened as the songs were handed out, not bothering to ask for a solo. Let Nick taunt Rachel from the safety of the stage. Let Rachel sing feisty songs with her amazing voice. Even though the two groups were rivals in more ways than one, Rachel Barbra Berry was respected, and occasionally idolized, by the Warblers.

Wes snapped to attention as Sebastian called his name. "Pardon me, Alpha Sebastian?" He asked, refusing the urge to roll his eyes at Nick's snort. The last thing he wanted was another black eye the day before Regionals.

"I was asking for your approval of the song choices." Sebastian coolly replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yes, they sound fantastic." Wes exclaimed, wanting to escape the stares of his peers.

Sebastian nodded once before turning to Nick, who was glaring at Wes, looking all the world for Rachel. "Dismiss them, Nick. And don't kill Wes. We still need him."

Wes could practically see the irritation around Nick. His killer glare was now directed at Sebastian's retreating figure, before turning to the group.

"You heard the man. Head to your dorms, we needa get an early start if we plan on crushing the Nude Erections." Snickers filled the room as the boys hurried out, no one wanting to test the Betas anger.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! The next chapter will be Regionals, so it'll be long and song loaded:***


	4. Regionals Part One

Both Glee clubs were preparing for Regionals. The New Directions were climbing on the bus, because the competition was being held at Dalton. Rachel and Santana were sitting on each side of Noah in the very back on the bus.

"So the last person Nick will see will be Rachel, and will have time to change his pants." was Noah's reasoning for Rachel getting off last. Sure enough, as soon as Nick saw Rachel, he was cussing. The three groups, New Directions, Warblers, and Pandemonium, and group of pale, lanky, scared high schoolers, all went to their separate green rooms.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get a water. Does anyone want anything?" Rachel called through the room. The girls were reading red dresses with white bows around the middle. They each had a white ribbon in their hair, and white flats. The boys were wearing black tuxes with red ties.

"Get me a water, B!" Santana called to her best friend. Rachel grabbed the correct amount of money from her purse and headed down the hall to the concession stand.

"Two bottles of water, please?" She asked the tall boy behind the counter.

"Anything for you, sexy." He smirked, winking. Rachel rolled her eyes before grabbing the collar of his shirt, yanking him towards the counter.

"I _expect_ more respect. Got it?" She growled, her hand in a fist, just inches from where a fatal blow would be easy.

Now the punk was rolling _his _eyes. "Or what? You'll sing at me? Let me go you lil whore." Rachel's grip tightened and her voice dropped to a whisper, allowing venom to drip from her words.

"Or I'll fucking murder you." She fought the smirk as his face paled. She knew that would work. She could send army leaders to their knees when she spoke like that.

"Like you could do anything." The boy muttered. Now Rachel's blood was boiling. Her eyes dropped into a glare, and just as she was about to destroy this little asshats face, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Rachel, let him go." Nick? She released the boy and was about to turn around and tell Nick where he could shove something when a fist connected with the guys face. And then Nick was where she had been just standing, and his fist was balled in the kids shirt.

"What the _hell _do you think gives you the right to talk to a _women_ like that?" Nick snarled.

"It's called freedom of speech, jackass." The dumbass slurred, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Nicks fist connected with his nose and let go of his shirt, causing the boy to hit the counter.

"Freedom of speech my ass." Nick scoffed before turning back around to Rachel. "Get out of here before security comes."

"I could've handled that myself." She muttered, grabbing the 2 bottles of water.

"I've wanted to punch that jackass for a while. Now go." To both of their surprise, Rachel nodded and hurried back to her green room.

"Thanks, Rach! The other groups first, then the Warblers, and we're last." Santana informed her, snatching the water bottle from midair. Soon the Warblers were being called on stage and Mr Shue clapped twice.

"Well, let's go watch the Warblers perform!" Half of the room groaned, and he huffed,"Guys, for Blaine!" They then reluctantly agreed, and the group filed out, filling two rows of seats.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she leaned against Sam. "Only 10 minutes Rach, then it'll be us up there." He mummered before kissing her hair.

"We are the Dalton Academy Warblers. Please, enjoy!" Came Sebastians voice, causing Rachel to grimace.

(_Nick, _**Jeff, **Thad Sebastian _**All)**_

_Your butt is mine  
Gonna tell you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, Come on,  
Lay it on me  
All right _

They split into 2 groups, and stood facing each other.

**I'm giving you  
On the count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What you're about **

They walked between each other and ended up on the opposite side they orginally were on.

Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through

Thad was standing in the middle of the groups, a hand facing each side.

Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?

Sebastian sauntered to the front of the stage, sultry winked at Rachel, and did a backflip.

**The word is out  
You're doin' wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long **

Santana nudged her as the boys got in pairs and started dancing around each other.

_Your lyin' eyes  
Gonna tell you right  
So listen up  
Don't make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
You're not a man  
You're throwin' stones  
To hide your hands _

When Nick sand 'throwin' stones' the boys threw confetti off the stage, then hid their hands.

Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through

Thad once again stood in the middle the groups.

Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?  
Woo! Woo! Woo!

The groups surged together.

We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place  
If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
Then won't you slap my face

Nick fake-slapped Jeff.

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
_**(Bad, bad - really, really bad)**_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
You know, you know, you know - come on  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
_**(And the whole world has to answer right now)**_  
Just to tell you  
_**(Just to tell you once again)**_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know  
_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)**_  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
_**(And the whole world has to answer right now)**_  
Just to tell you once again...  
_**(Just to tell you once again...)**_  
Who's bad?

They ended in a triangle formation, with Nick at the front.

(_Nick)_

_After all that you put me through,_  
_You think I'd despise you,_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you,_  
_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_  
_'Cause I've had enough_  
_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_  
_Just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_  
_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_  
_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_  
_But that won't work anymore_  
_No more_  
_It's over_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretended not to see the truth_  
_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_  
_Through living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU_  
_WON'T_  
_STOP_  
_ME_

_I am a fighter and I_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_You thought I would forget_  
_But I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_  
_You thought I would forget_  
_I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_

Santana nudged Rachel and she realized she had been staring at Nick, in a trance.

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter _

They ended in a square formation with Sebastian in the back.

(_Sebastian _Nick **Jeff **All 3 _**All the Warblers **_**Nick and Jeff**_**)  
**__Well you can tell  
By the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man  
No time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around  
Since I was born _

He walked through the Warblers to stand at the front.

And now it's all right, that's ok  
And you may look the other way

When Nick sang that, he turned his head and pointed the opposite direction.

**We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man **

Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin  
And everybody shakin'  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Oh, when you walk 

Nick and Jeff walked around each other, the put a hand on each others chest and pushed.

**Well now I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I really try **

Jeff ducked at low to avoid one of Nicks swings, then jumped at high to avoid a kick.

**Got the wings of heaven on my shoes (**_**Got the wings of heaven on my shoes)**_

_**I'm a dancin man and I just can't lose **_

**You know it's all right, it's ok  
I'll live to see another day  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man **

Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin  
And everybody shakin'  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Oh! 

_Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah _

**I'm stayin' alive **

_Well you can tell  
By the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man  
No time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around  
Since I was born _

Sebastian sauntered back to the the back of the square.

**And now it's all right, it's ok  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man **

Whether you're a brother  
or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin  
And everybody shakin'  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Oh! 

_Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah _

I'm stayin' alive  
Yeah, yeah! 

Nick joined Sebastian at the back of the square.

_Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah _

I'm stayin' alive  
Yeah, yeah! 

They sauntered to the front of the square, then stood on opposite sides of the stage.

_Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah _

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah! 

They crossed the stage until they met each other, then spun around and walked backwards to the other side of the stage.

_Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah _

I'm stayin' alive  
Yeah, yeah! 

Jeff ran to the front of the stage, and did a backflip, before doing a handshake with Thad and running back to the square.

_Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah _

Ow! Ay,Ay! 

Nick jumped in the air and spun around, landing perfectly on his feet.

_Life goin' nowhere  
Somebody help me, yeah _

I'm stayin' alive! 

Sebastian stepped up and bowed,"We are the Dalton Academy Warblers, thank you for watching our performances!"

Nick quickly winked at Rachel before running off the stage with the rest of the boys.

**A/N: Hey! I'm actually going to do NDS performances in the next chapter. Theres also going to be a twist(;**


	5. Regionals Part Two

Rachel paced back and forth behind the curtains, waiting for the announcer to call them out. She stopped when a hand touched her shoulder, freezing. "Relax, Rach. It's just me. You ready to rock the house?" Santana asked.

Rachel smiled at her 3 best friends and took a deep breath,"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Noah let out a bark of laughter from across the room where Mike was fixing his tie. She linked pinkies with Santana and Brittany, and kissed Quinns cheek.

"From William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the NEW DIRECTIONS!" The announcer called. Whistles filled the stadium, and the 4 girls filed on stage.

(_Brittany, _**Santana, **Quinn, Rachel, _**San, Q,and Rach, **_**Rachel and Q)  
**_And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail  
In their rendition of (_Uh uh!_) 'The Cell Block Tango _

Pop! 

Six!

**Squish! **

Uh uh! 

**Cicero! **

Lipschitz!

Pop! 

Six!

**Squish! **

Uh uh! 

**Cicero! **

Lipschitz!

Pop! 

Six!

**Squish! **

Uh uh! 

**Cicero! **

Lipschitz!

Pop!

Six!

**Squish! **

Uh uh! 

**Cicero! **

Lipschitz!

_**He had it coming, he had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it **_

**I betcha you would have done the same **

Pop! 

Six!

**Squish! **

Uh uh!

**Cicero! **

Lipschitz!

Pop! 

Six!

**Squish!**

Uh uh!

**Cicero! **

Lipschitz!

You know how people have these little habits  
That get you down  
Like Bernie, Bernie, He likes to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop!  
So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy  
And there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'  
No, not chewin', poppin'!  
So, I said to him, I said  
"You pop that gum one more time..." and he did  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
And I fired two warning shots into his head

_**He had it coming, he had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would have done the same **_

I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago  
And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away  
So, we started living together  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
Single, he told me  
Single, my butt!  
Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives  
One of those Mormons, you know  
So that night, when he came home from work  
I fixed him his drink as usual  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic!

Rachel watched Nick squirm as she stared at him through her eyelashes, and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't _her _fault that he drank a lot, and that she was more often then not the bartender.

_**He had it coming (**_Pop!Six!**Squish!****_)  
He had it coming (_**Uh uh!**Cicero!**Lipschitz!_**)  
He took a flower (**_Pop! Six!**Squish!****_) in its prime (_**Uh uh!**Cicero!**Lipschitz!_**)  
And then he used it (**_Pop!**_) and he abused it (_**Six!_**)  
It was a murder (**_**Squish!****_) but not a crime (_**Uh uh!**Cicero!**Lipschitz!_**) **_

**Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business  
And in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage  
"You been doin' the milkman!"  
He says, he was crazy and he kept on screamin'  
"You been doin' the milkman!"  
Then he ran into my knife  
He ran into my knife ten times **

Santana evily smirked at the Warblers, wiggling her fingers.

**The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum **

_**They had it comin', they had it comin'  
They had it comin', they had it comin'  
They had it comin', they had it comin', all along, all along  
'Cause if they used us and they abused us  
How could they tell us that we were wrong?  
Could you tell us that we were wrong? **_

Quinn and Brittany ran off the stage, then ran back on with a chair before leaving again. Rachel sat in the chair, and Santana stood with her back to her, looking out at the crowd.

(**Santana **_Rachel __**Both)**_

**A boy like that  
Who'd kill your brother  
Forget that boy  
And find another  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind  
**

Santana glared at Nick as she sang. B thought she couldn't see the looks her and Duval shared, but she could. That's why she had chosen this song for their duet.

**A boy like that  
Will give you sorrow  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind  
**

She walked around Rachels chair, pointing towards the curtain where the rest of the New Directions were, indicating that _they _were her own kind.

**A boy who kills cannot love  
A boy who kills has no heart  
And he's the boy  
Who gets your love  
And gets your heart  
Very smart, Maria, very smart  
**

_I make a good Anita. _Santana thought as she rolled her r's. Maybe they should do West Side Story. She kept herself from scoffing. After all, add a few murders and they _were _West Side Story.

**A boy like that  
Wants one thing only  
And when he's done  
He'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love  
He murdered mine**

Just wait and see  
Just wait Maria  
Just wait and see

_Oh no Anita, no  
Anita no  
_

Rachel jumped from her chair and walked across the stage, standing in front of where the Warblers were sitting.

_It isn't true, not for me  
It's true for you, not for me  
I hear your words  
And in my head  
I know they're smart  
But my heart, Anita  
_

She put her hands over her heart and fell to the ground.

_But my heart  
Knows they're wrong  
You should know better  
You were in love  
Or so you said  
You should know better  
_

She gracefully stood back up and pointed a dainty finger at Santana as she sang lines 3-6.

_I have a love and it's all that I have  
Right or wrong, what else can I do?  
I love him, I'm his  
And everything he is  
I am too  
I have a love, and it's all that I need  
Right or wrong, and he needs me too  
_

She looked out across the crowd, but her eyes kept drawing back to Nicks. No, she couldnt love him.

_I love him, we're one  
There's nothing to be done  
Not a thing I can do  
But hold him and hold him forever  
Be with him now, tomorrow  
And all of my life _

Santana walked over to her and they both sat on the ground, holding hands.

_**When love comes so strong  
There is no right or wrong  
Your love is your life **_

As the music faded out, Noah and Finn lifted Rachel and Santana to their feet, and then raced to the rest of ND, who were spread across the stairs for their last song.

(**Noah, **_**Both, **__Rachel)_

**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you **

He spun Rachel around, before pulling her close to his chest, as did the other boys with their partners.

**This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you**

Rachel spun away from him, then beckoned him with a crook of her finger.

**How to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**

He dipped her, pausing, before speaking the next line.

**At least I think I do!  
**

He picked her up and spun her around.

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you. **

He then gently placed her back down and spun her into Mikes arms.

**Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more **

Santana spun towards him, and he caught her, placing her on his other side.

**This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
**

They started tangoing, dancing between the others.

**How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you**

He repeated what he had done before with Rachel, dipping Santana before pausing, but this time he looked across at Rachel before speaking the line.

**At least I think I do!  
Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you. **

Rachel broke away from Mike, and slowly walked to the center of the stage.

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing in love again babe. _

Noah let go of Santana and started walking towards Rachel, as she stomped her tiny foot and belted the next line with him.

_**This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
**_

Noah grabbed for Rachel's hand, but she quickly spun away.

_**How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
**_

They stood on opposite sides of the stage and glared at each other.

_**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.  
At least I think I do! **_

Rachel smiled a winning smile as Nick was the first to start clapping. "Thank you!" She called before linking pinkies with Santana and running off the stage.


	6. Results

**A/N Hi guys! So, I'm starting not 1, but 2 new stories! But anyways, the 'twist' is actually inspired from one of my favorite stories, Stuck With You by Pippin'Potter-Mck, but it has my own little twist. Kay, bye!**

"Rach, can you please try to not kill Nick? I really don't want Shue on my ass." Santana asked her best friend as they walked to the green room.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that." Right then they heard the familiar voice of Nick Duval, who was talking rather loudly.

"Rachel was lacking emotion, as always. Broadway doesn't want something like that." The tiny girl whirled on her heel and started heading for Nick's back.

"I lied, I'm killing him." She jumped on the boys back and started pulling his hair, before slashing her nails along his cheek. Before he could react, Sam was pulling Rachel off of him, and Shue was walking out of the room, fuming.

"THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO GROUPS. When they announce the winner, I am speaking to the Warblers chaperone, and then we are all heading to McKinley. Principal Figgins, Coach Beiste, Emma, and Coach Sue have a plan to get all of you to act civilized." He turned his glare onto Nick, who was currently wiping blood from his cheek, glaring at the tiny girl in Sams arms. "That means ALL of you, especially you, Mr. Duval and Ms. Berry."

The diva held up a pedicured hand and closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe. "Please stop talking, Mr. Shue. Please." Nick snorted at the look on the teachers face, which earned a glare from Sam. Rachel hopped from his arms and smoothed down the skirt of her dress, then twirled around for Santana to earn a nod of approval before turning away from Nick, a thing everyone could see was hard for her. Her whole body was tense as she plastered on a smile, pushing away the urge to face Nick, and keep an eye on the boy. She knew Noah and Santana were watching him for her.

"Go to the green room, and prepare yourselves to win. Also, please remember to bring tissues for the soon to be sobbing Warblers." Sebastian huffed from his place in the middle of the boys, shooting daggers at the tiny girl.

She, however, wasn't finished,"Even though they should be expecting to lose, they really didn't have much of a performance. Now go, and be on the stage in 5 to get _our_ trophy." The New Directions all headed into the room, and as she followed, Nick snapped.

"You're such a bitch sometimes, B." He could hear the smirk in her voice as she answered.

"You say that like its an insult, Duval." She flipped her caramel hair over her shoulder and strutted away, leaving stunned Warblers in the dust.

"In third place is...Pandemonium!" The other group screamed, a sniffling boy with greasy red hair and large glasses tripped over his feet as he headed to the front to gather the trophy. Nick snickered, and Rachel shot him a glare.

"And in first place..." Rachel grabbed Santana and Quinn's hands, squeezing as tight as she could. She sent a quick prayer, urging the announcer to hurry up. "It's a tie! Dalton Academy Warblers and New Directions, you're _both_ going to Regionals!" Rachel's mouth fell open as the trophy was shoved into her hands. She glanced at the Warblers and saw Nick watching her. _Good luck_, he mouthed to her. She smiled at him before turning and ruffling Artie's hair.

"Mr. Shue, this is ridiculous. All of us can't fit on this bus!" Rachel whined, refusing to budge from the doorway.

"Rachel, yes we can. Now would you _please _sit down." She huffed and hurried to the back of the bus, where Nick was sitting.

"_Excuse you?!_" She shrieked, stomping her foot, hands on her hips. Puck edged around her, sitting between Nick and Santana.

"Rach, baby, sit on my lap." Rachel glanced at Noah before sighing and perching on his knees. Santana linked their pinkies and smiled at her before turning to look out the window. "What's wrong, Duval. Did you and your boyfriend get in a fight?" Noah mocked, smirking.

"No, your stupid teacher told me to sit back here. Said it would help with beginning the bonding." Rachel slapped Noahs knee to replace stomping her foot.

"Mr. Shue!"

"He's staying back there, Rachel." Rachel let out a small 'ugh', and collapsed into Noah's chest, closing her eyes to take a quick 30 minute nap.

"Rach, wake up." Santana whispered. Rachel snapped awake, looking around.

"Are we home?" Santana laughed, nodding, pulling her up. They walked off the bus, where the New Directions and Warblers were waiting.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Nick laughed, watching Rachel sleepy stumble off the bus.

"Shut up." She mumbled, not as fiercely as she had hoped. _Wait, did he just call me a beauty?_

"Alright," Shue clapped,"Let's wait for Figgins to get out here, and then we'll tell you why you're all here."

Right then Figgins walked out, flanked by Emma, Sue, and Beiste. "Okay children, after we announce our plans, we will drive to each of your homes, so you may pack." He drawled in his Indian accent.

"So, we're going to a hotel for one week. _But_, for each fight between any of you, we add another week. Also, each of you will share a room with someone from the opposite group. The person you will room with is the one you have the most problems with."

Rachel and Nick glanced at each other then quickly looked away. "So, after we get to the hotel, I'll tell you who you'll room with. Now, let's go pack!"

"Might as well pack for a month." Quinn muttered, causing Rachel and Santana to laugh.

"Unholy Trinity and TweedleDum, on the bus!" Coach Sue barked through her megaphone.

"We're all here? Good. Ok, Rachel, you'll be rooming with Nick."

"Mr. Shue!"

"Rachel! You two go stand by the fountain. Noah and Sebastian."

"Ew, dude, just remember I'm straight."

"Not my type, Puckerman."

"Santana and Thad." Santana looked at Thad and shrugged.

"Come on, Duval's lapdog." Thad laughed and followed her.

"Sam, Quinn, and Jeff."

"Finn and David."

"Wes and Tina"

"Brittany and Trent."

"Mike and Hunter."

"Artie and Mercedes."

"And finally, Kurt and Blaine, which is probably a bad idea, but whatever." Kurt and Blaine squealed, joining hands and racing towards the group.

***Nick and Rachel's Room***

"I'm so tired." Rachel complained as she unpacked her bag in one of the drawers. She hung up a dress and threw her hair into a bun, collapsing on her bed, which already had her pillow on it.

"Then sleep." Nick chuckled, turning down the TV. "I'm gonna go hang out in Sebastian's room."

"Don't get murdered." Rachel mumbled from her pillow.

"Oh, _now _you care." He laughed, ducking out the room before the pillow hit him.  
What he didn't hear was Rachel's muttered,"I always care."

***Santana and Thad's Room***

"Hey, Satan?"

Santana looked up from her phone,"Hmm?"

"Why do you call me Nick's lap dog?"

Santana giggled, shaking her head,"Because you're his parabati. You're joined at the hip. You do what he tells you."

"You do that with Rachel." He pointed out, pausing his game.

"Yeah, I know. So, you can call me Rachel's lap dog."

"We don't...we don't hate each other, right?" Santana stopped texting for a second, gazing curiously at him.

"Not like Rachel and Nick hate each other-"

"They don't hate each other." Santana snapped her head towards him, quickly realizing what he meant.

"Yeah. But, I mean, we can't be best friends, ya know."

"So..what are we?"

Santana thought for a minute for smiling,"Friendemies."

He burst out laughing, which caused Santana to laugh. "Sounds good. I'm gonna go chill with Trent."

"I needs to see if B's still alive."

"See ya soon, friendemy."

***Sebastian and Noah's Room***

"SEBASTIANNNNNNN, SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR." Puck yelled from the pull-out couch.

Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom, glaring at his roommate,"And why couldn't you get it?"

Noah held up his remote,"COD. I was playing with Thad, but he had to go see Trent. So now I'm waiting."

Sebastian chucked a pillow at his head,"Lazy ass."

Puck rubbed his head,"Damn, just like Berry."

"ARE YOU TWO GONNA LET ME IN, OR KEEP MAKING OUT?!" Nick's voice called through the door, obviously impatient. Sebastian hurried over and pulled open the door, letting his Beta in.

"What's wrong, Berry kick you out already?" Nick glared at Sebastian.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. No, she's sleeping, and I really don't feel like watching her sleep."

"Yes you do." Puck muttered. Nick sent a glare his direction, before looking at the TV.

"COD? Can I play?"

Noah tossed him the controller,"Sure. I was waiting for Thad, but he's taking forever."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel,"I'm taking a shower." Both boys were too engrossed in the game to say bye.

***Sam, Quinn, and Jeffs Room***

_Dammit, not only am I rooming with 2 of the New Directions, they're also the ones I find most attractive. _Were Jeffs thoughts as he got out of the shower.

"Hey Jeff, are you almost done? I need to hop in there real quick."

"Yeah, I'll be right out." He tugged on sweats and a t-shirt before stepping out, allowing Quinn to glide in.

"Hey, Jeff. Do you know what time the activities are?"

"After dinner, I think. Why?"

"Q, San, and B are going out for dinner and need to know what time to be back."

"Ah, the Unholy Trinity. I thought that was Quinn, Santana, and Brittany?"

Sam shook his head,"Nah, Britts TweedleDum now. After the gang formed, the new and improved Unholy Trinity was formed. Who would've thought replacing Britt with Berry would make them that much more powerful?"

Jeff listened intently,"So, what. Is the Unholy Trinity a gang...inside the gang?"

"Pretty much." Jeff texted Nick asking if he knew when the activities were.

_8-10 _Was the quick reply.

"Activities are from 8-10." He informed Sam. Quinn stepped out the bathroom behind him.

"Oh, cool. It's 5 right now, so me and the girls have 3 hours to eat. Thanks Jeff!" She quickly kissed his cheek before grabbing her beauty bag and hurrying into the bathroom.

"Well, we won't be getting in there for awhile." Sam laughed. "Ooh, Puck, Nick, and Thad are on COD. Wanna play with us?"

"Nah, I need to unpack."

Sam shrugged,"Your loss dude. Oh, hey Rach! Where's Puck? Ok, you could've just said the bathroom, Baby Girl. Shut up Duval."

Jeff snickered as he unpacked. No matter how much the other group got under his skin, they were undeniable awesome.

***David and Finns Room***

"Okay Finn, now do you understand?"

"Yeah, this is my side," He pointed to the messy side of the room,"And this is yours." He pointed to the organized side. "And I can't touch anything on your side, and you can't touch anything on my side of the room."

"Finally!" David fell onto his bed, exhausted from having to explain his rules to Frankenteen.

"Can I play COD now?" Finn asked, staring hopefully at his Xbox.

"Yes, Finn. You may play COD." Finn smiled.

"Thanks dude!" He clapped David on the back, causing him to fall forward.

"Hey guys! Rachel? Aren't you going to dinner with Q and San in like, 10 minutes? Oh, ok." Finn heard knocking coming from Nick and Rachels room, then Santanas voice.

"Okay, bye guys!" Each boy bid her farewell, except for Nick, who muttered a,'Don't come back.' Finn laughed as he heard a slap and Nick mutter curse words.

***Wes and Tina's Room***

"Wes, are you Asian?"

Wes glanced at the gothic girl. "What kind of question was that?"

"The kind Rachel told me to ask."

"Then I guess I should answer it."

Tina giggled, and Wes froze at how pretty it was. "That would be a good idea."

"Well, yes, I am Asian. And yourself?"

"I'm Asian, so is Mike." Wes pulled off his blazer and neatly hung it in the closet.

"So is that why Sue calls me Other Other Asian?"

She laughed again, nodding. "I'm Asian, and Mike's Other Asian."

They heard yelling from the room next to them, and stared at the door. "I thought the Unholy Trinity left?"

"Looks like Nick managed to piss Rach off before she could leave."

"YOU ARE _SUCH _A JERK, DUVAL!"

"BETTER THAN BEING A _BITCH!"_

Wes sadly shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"Those two are practically soul mates, but they're too busy ripping into each other to realize it."

Tina nodded, listening as the yelling turned to silence, undoubtedly from Santana and Quinn pulling Rachel out. Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard a growl. "What..."

Wes sighed,"That's Nick. He always gets all frustrated after they fight. He'll probably head to the gym and work that punching bag to shreds."

Tina rolled her eyes and opened her book, people were so dramatic.

***Brittany and Trents Room***

"Trent? Are you a dolphin or a shark?" Trent stared at the blond Cheerio, confused out of his mind.

"Wha-what?" She laughed, her curled high pony swinging.

"Are you a dolphin, or a shark?" She asked again, making it clear that he should know what they were talking about.

_Dude, Nick, what does it mean when Brittany asks me if I'm a dolphin or shark?_

_**Nick's not in the texting mood right now. But sorry bro, I have no idea.**_

_What happened?_

_**Rachel happened.**_

_Thought I heard something. Think you could ask one of the Unholy Trinity?_

_**They're at dinner. Text Wes to ask Tina.**_

_Thanks._

_Hey, Wes._

_**Yeah?**_

_Can you ask Tina what a dolphin and shark is?_

_**Mammals that live in the ocean, even I know that.**_

_Tell her Brittanys asking._

_**She said a dolphin is a gay guy, and shark is a straight guy.**_

_Thanks dude._

Trent looked up from his phone,"I'm a shark-" The blond Cheerio was gone.

***Hunter and Mike's Room***

"Hey, quiet Asian."

"My name's Mike."

"Hey, Mike."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd we get roomed together?"

"Please don't ask me questions about what Shue does."

Hunter laughed, sprawling across his bed, a strip of skin showing between his jeans and shirt. He rolled his lip between his teeth before looking back at his roommate. "What's up with Rachel? She seeing anyone?"

Mike shook his head, a sad expression crossing his face."I don't think she's looking for anyone. I'm going to get some dinner, you coming?"

"Why not." Hunter stretched off of the bed, grabbing his phone and following Mike out the room, his bare feet thumping on the carpet floor.

***Artie and Mercedes Room***

"Artieeeeee."

"Whaddup, Rach?"

"Go to dinner."

"Ah, thanks!"

"Love ya, Bee."

"Love you too, Lil Bee."

Artie hung up the phone and ran a comb through his hair, smiling in the mirror. "'CEDES!"

Mercedes peeked out of the bathroom,"Yeah, Artie?"

"Let's go eat, women!"

Mercedes threw her arms above her head,"Preach!"

Artie cleared his throat,"Hey, hey, hey! My line."

Mercedes laughed, unlocking the brake on Arties wheelchair, pushing him out the room.

***Kurt and Blaine's Room***

Instead of going downstairs to eat, Klaine had ordered room service. Kurt was eating sushi, and Blaine was enjoying some shrimp fettucine.

"So, the Unholy Trinitys gonna be back in an hour, and everyone else is eating, or playing COD."

Kurt looked up from his plate,"And?"

"And..Beiste told me we're singing for the activity, and we can either do a solo, or duet, and..."

"Roulin Mogue." They spoke at the same time.


	7. Day 1

"Okay guys, today we will be doing...singing! You may do a solo song, or a duet. Now, practice for 10 minutes, then we'll begin."

!0 minutes later, every teen was prepared. "Okay, first up, Nick Duval. Alone, or duet?"

"Alone, sir."

"Go ahead."

_It feels just like it was yesterday  
We were in love, why's it falling apart  
I've never been one to walk away  
But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart_

Cause you love me just the way that you should  
It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say  
Yeah baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl no, not today

Nick began singing looking at the crowd, but when it hit the chorus, he turned to Rachel. She was the bad girl he wanted, not Mercedes, Santana, or even Quinn. Her, Rachel Berry.__

Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad  


He walked around her chair, smiling, before walking back to the stage.

_I want a girl who stays out too late  
And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone  
Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way  
And through it all, I know I'll end up alone_

Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should  
It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say  
Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm

Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad

I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical  
Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight  
Yeah girl I want something physical  
Not something invisible, oh yeah  
I'm tired of being good, let's be bad

I want a bad girl baby, bad  
And I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad 

The room filled with applause, and Nick noted Rachel was blushing. "Rachel? I assume you'll be doing a solo?"

"You assume correct, Coach Sue."

She pulled the black hat she was wearing over her eyes and sat on the chair, the stage was dim. Santana and Quinn snapped to the beat.

_Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Like you do  
Hold me tight and don't let go_

She stood up and performed complicated dance moves.__

What am I to do  
When you love me like you do?  
Like you do  
Hold me tight and don't let go

Baby, baby, baby  
Teach me, teach me, teach me  
Show me, show me, show me  
The way to your heart

She slithered behind Nick, and cross her arms over his chest, singing into his ear.__

Oh, my baby, baby  
I'm begging, baby, baby  
Put me in the middle  
That's where I'ma start

Nick smiled at her ad-libbing. __

I like how your eyes complementing your hair  
The way that them jeans fit is making me stare  
Promise, I'll be here forever, I swear  
(Our bodies touching while you)  


At some point Mike had gone on stage, and was now pressed against her.

_Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Like you do  
Hold me tight and don't let go_

One of her legs wrapped around his and as he walked across the stage, her other leg dragged behind her. One hand was pressed on his chest, the other gripping the back of his neck. She was looking up as she sang.__

What am I to do  
When you love me like you do?  
Like you do  
Hold me tight and don't let go  


She untangled from him, and he spun her away.

_Baby, baby, baby  
Let me, let me, let me  
Let me, let me, let me  
Be all you desire  
_

He then danced up behind her and picked her up by the waist, spinning her around.

_Pretty baby, baby  
I'm begging baby, baby  
Take me to the top now  
And I'll take you higher  
_

He threw into the air, and as Nick held his breath, she did a perfect flip and landed on her tip toes.

_I like how your eyes complementing your hair  
The way that them jeans fit is making me stare  
Promise, I'll be here forever, I swear  
(Kissing on your neck while you)  
_

Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and trailed kisses down her neck. The whole thing was making Nick feel envy, anger (at Mike), and a definite amount of turned on.

_Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Like you do  
Hold me tight and don't let go_

She pushed Mike on the ground, then stood over him with a leg on each side, swiveling her hips.__

What am I to do  
When you love me like you do?  
Like you do  
Hold me tight and don't let go

She turned around and he pulled her on top him, before flipping over, sliding her from under his body.__

Alright, ok  
Right there, that way  
'Cause when you love me, I can feel it  
When your heart beats, I can hear it

They both stood up, and Mike pulled her close to him again.__

Be quiet, don't say a word  
Don't say no, boy, I'm all yours  
Love me like you do but let me go first  
Listen to these words right here

Love me like you do, love me like it's new  
Love me like you love me, like there's nothing left to lose  
We'll hop up in a benz, if you're tryna cruise  
Hop up in the bed, baby, if you're tryna snooze  
Louis V. shoes, look at me, do it  
Got a lot of secrets, baby, can you guess clues?  
And if you had a choice I know what you'd choose  
(You'd choose me, right?)

Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Like you do  
Love me tight and don't let go

What am I to do  
When you love me like you do?  
Like you do  
Love me tight and don't let go

What am I to do do do?  
Love me like you do, you do  
Like you do  
Love me tight and don't let go  


She sat back down on the chair, pulling the hat over her eyes again.

_What am I to do  
When you love me like you do?  
Like you do  
Love me tight and don't let go_

No no no no, no no no no no no no no no no, yeah.

Love me like you do, do, do, do, do  
Love me like you do, do, do, do, do, do, do...  
Yeah, yeah... 

__"Well, that was...nice."

"HE MEANS THAT WAS HOT!" Noah called, winking.

"Yeah, shit had me heated." Santana agreed, wolf whistling.

"Okay...next up, Thad and Santana.

After a short argument, Thad went first. Just how he was about to start, however, yelling started from the back. "NICK SHUT UP! YOU WERE HORRIBLE."

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T SING A SONG ABOUT _SEX_!" A slap rang through the room.

Emma raced back to Rachel and Nick, leading them to the front. "Well, that looks like we now have 2 weeks here. You 2, please you to your room and think about what you just did." Rachel rolled her eyes, stomping out.

"Ah, good old fashioned Berry storm out." Finn sighed, leaning back.

"Can Thad sing now?" Santana asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, Thad, go ahead."

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man 

Everyone was amazed by the blusey tone in Thad's voice, but they were even more amazed that it was Santana who was the first to clap. "My turn!"

_He left no time to regret  
Kept his lips wet  
With his same old safe bet  
Me and my head high  
And my tears dry  
Get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I'll go back to black_

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to

I go back to us  
_  
I love you much  
It's not enough  
You love blow and I love puff  
And life is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to

_We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to_

Black, black, black, black,  
black, black, black,  
I go back to  
I go back to

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to

_We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to_

_I go back to us_

"Santana, that was amazing!" Mr. Shue clapped, smiling at the Latina.

"Yeah, how do you get that raspiness?" Thad asked her.

"Thanks, I smoke cigars." Shue sent her a disapproving look, which she didn't notice because Puck had already scooped her into his arms. Neither did she notice, Thad's sad look.

"Okay, next up, Puck and Sebastian."

"I'll go."

"Alright, Sebastian, go ahead."

_Whatever happened to saturday night  
When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright  
It don't seem the same since the cosmic light  
Came into my life and I thought I was divine  
I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go  
And listen to the music on the radio  
A saxophone was blowing on a rock'n'roll show  
And you climbed in the back and you really had a good time_

Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll

My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt  
My hands kind of fumbled with her white  
plastic belt  
I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's  
when I'd melt  
And she whispered in my ear tonight she  
really was mine  
Get back in front and put some hair oil on  
Buddy Holly was singing his very last song  
With your arm around your girl you'd try  
to sing along  
You felt pretty good 'cause you'd really had a good time

Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rock'n'roll 

"Wow, Rocky Horror! Didn't take you as that type, Smythe."

"I wasn't always. But, ya know, if you wanna make it out there, you should know a little bit of everything."

Puck laughed,"If B was here, she would be shouting all sorts of hallelujahs."

"Your turn, Noah."

_One Love, One Heart  
Let's get together and feel all right  
Hear the children crying (One Love)  
Hear the children crying (One Heart)  
Sayin' give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right  
Sayin' let's get together and feel all right_

Let them all pass all their dirty remarks  
There is one question I'd really love to ask (One Heart)  
Is there a place for the hopeless sinner  
Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?  
Believe me

One Love, One Heart  
Let's get together and feel all right  
As it was in the beginning (One Love)  
So shall it be in the end (One Heart)  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right  
Let's get together and feel alright  
One more thing

Let's get together to fight this Holy Armageddon (One Love)  
So when the Man comes there will be no no doom (One Song)  
Have pity on those whose chances  
There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation

Sayin' One Love, One Heart  
Let's get together and feel all right  
I'm pleading to mankind (One Love)  
Oh what about the one heart (One Heart)

Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right  
Let's get together and feel all right 

"Good job, Noah. Okay, next we have, Jeff, Sam, and Quinn. Jeff, you wanna go first?"

"Sure, why not."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye 

Quinn clapped and smiled,"I _love _Maroon 5!" She squealed. "Okay, Sam and I are actually doing a duet. Ready?"

(_Quinn, _**Sam, **_**Both)**_

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooooh ooooooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will**_

_**I'm .. lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
__Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_**

_**Oooooooh …. ooooooooh  
Ooooooh!**_

"Amazing, you two! Our first duet, as well! Okay, Finn."

_Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you & you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
I've said enough_

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think, I thought, I saw you try

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I've said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think, I thought, I saw you try

That was just a dream  
That was just a dream

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think, I thought, I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
Try Cry Why Try  
That was just a dream  
Just a dream  
Just a dream 

"David?"

_Bust it_

This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get, females get jealous

Okay smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin' body  
A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter

Next day's function, high class luncheon  
Food is served, and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants

A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove  
So come on, fatso, and just bust a move

Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya  
Just bust a move  
Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh

You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
Someone could cure your lonely condition  
Lookin' for love in all the wrong places  
No fine girls, just ugly faces

From frustration, first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a light of hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope

Your movie's showin', so you're goin'  
Could care less about the five you're blowin'  
Theater gets dark just to start the show  
And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row

_She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello  
Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to lose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move_

If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it

In the city, ladies look pretty  
Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way"

Girls are fakin', goodness sakin'  
They want a man who brings home the bacon  
Got no money, and you got no car  
Then you got no woman, and there you are

Some girls are sadistic, materialistic  
Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan  
So that a brother with the money can be their man

So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin'  
Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin' to prove  
So don't just stand there, bust a move

If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it

Break it down for me, fellas  
Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya  
Uh, uh, hey, ya, ee, uh, uh, uh, ya

Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hopin' you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man

You say "neato," check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
_And there's one more girl you won't be getting_

So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked

Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'  
Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do, G, bust a move

You want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it

Move it, boy  
Uh, uh, uh, hey, uh, uh, ya, uh  
Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya 

"Wow, our first rap song! Good job, David. Now we have Wes and Tina."

"Wes will go first."

"Of course I will."

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you 

"Okay, Tina."

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Cant remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors

True colors

See your true colors

Shining through

YEAH!

I can see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors  
Are Beautiful like the Rainbow 

"Perfect! Good job, Tina. Now, Britt and Trent."

"Ooh, ooh! Can I go?"

"Yes, Brittany."

_It's Brittany Bitch._

I see you,  
And I just want to dance with you

Every time they turn the lights down,  
Just wanna go the extra mile for you,  
My display of affection,  
Feels like no one else in the room

We can get down like there's no one around,  
We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin',  
They keep watchin, keep watchin

Feels like the crowd is sayin'...  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more,  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more

The center of attention,  
Even when their up against the wall,  
You got me in a crazy position  
If you're on a mission,  
You got my permission

We can get down like there's no one around,  
We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin',  
They keep watchin,

Feels the the crowd is sayin...

Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more,  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more

I just can't... Control myself...  
They want more...  
Well I'll give em' more

Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more,  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more

Gimme more, Give me more,  
Mmm more, Give me more babe,  
I just want more

Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more,  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme, Gimme more 

"Of course, Britney by Brittany."

"That was Gimme More, though?" Brittany cocked her head to the side.

"Good job, Britt. Sassy McPants?"

_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, uhh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Now there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face

Oh take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've gotta face

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

Oh so take a look at me now  
Now there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face

Now take a look at me now  
Cuz there's just an empty space  
Oh but to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've gotta face

Ta-take a look at me now  
Cuz I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now  
Ohh  
You take a look at me now... 

Emma wiped away a tear,"Bravo! Brava!"

"Very good, Trent. Mike and Trent?"

"Mr. Shue, can I just count dancing with Rachel as my activity? Since I can't really..ya know?"

"Of course, Mike. So, Hunter? The stage is yours."

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_

(Look) I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love freak mode  
And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego

I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
That's just how we live in my genre  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby

It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shawty don't leave a note  
She can get any by the low  
Told me she's not a pro  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle

So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music  
Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby 

"Okay, Wheels and Aretha."

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry,  
oh I wanna' die  
It's not unusual to go out at any time  
but when I see you out and about it's such a crime  
if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say  
you find it happens all the time  
love will never do what you want it to  
why can't this crazy love be mine  
It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone  
but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you  
whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh _

"Aretha!"

"Sue..."

"Shut up."

_If I could give you the world  
On a silver platter  
Would it even matter?  
You'd still be mad at me  
If I can find in all this  
A dozen roses  
That I would give to you  
You'd still be miserable  
'Cause in reality  
I'm gon' be who I be  
And I don't feel no faults  
For all the lies that you bought  
You can try as you may  
Bring me down when I say  
That it ain't up to you  
Go on do what you do_

Hate on me hater  
Now or later  
Cause I'm gonna do me  
You'll be mad baby

(Go head and hate)  
Go head and hate on me hater  
I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for  
You can hate on me

Ooh if I gave you peaches  
Out of my own garden  
And I made you a peach pie  
Would you slap me high?  
Wonder if I gave you diamonds  
Out of my own room  
Would you feel the love in that  
Or ask why not the moon  
If I gave you sanity  
For the whole of humanity  
And had all the solutions  
For the pain and pollution  
No matter where I live  
Despite the things I give  
You'll always be this way  
So go ahead and...

Hate on me hater  
Now or later  
Cause I'm gonna do me  
You'll be mad baby

(Go head and hate)  
Go head and hate on me hater  
I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for  
You can hate on me 

_Hate on me hater  
Now or later  
Cause I'm gonna do me  
You'll be mad baby_

(Go head and hate)  
Go head and hate on me hater  
I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for  
You can hate on me

You cannot  
Hate on me  
Cause my mind is free  
Feel my destiny  
So Shall it Be  


_You cannot  
Hate on me  
Cause my mind is free  
Feel my destiny  
So Shall it Be  
_

_Hate on me hater  
Now or later  
Cause I'm gonna do me  
You'll be mad baby_

(Go head and hate)  
Go head and hate on me hater  
I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for  
You can hate on me 

"Fantastic, Mercedes! Finally, Klaine, who have informed me that they wish to do a duet."

(**Blaine **_Kurt **Klaine)**_

_I really can't stay _**(But baby, it's cold outside)**_  
I've got to go away _**(But baby, it's cold outside)**_  
This evening has been... _**(Been hoping that you'd drop in)**_ ...so very nice _**(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)**_  
My mother will start to worry _**(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)**_  
My father will be pacing the floor _**(Listen to the fireplace roar)**_  
So really, I'd better scurry _**(Beautiful, please don't hurry)**_  
But maybe just a half a drink more _**(Put some records on while I pour)**_  
The neighbors might think _**(Baby, it's bad out there)**_  
Say, what's in this drink? _**(No cabs to be had out there)**_  
I wish I knew how... _**(Your eyes are like starlight now) ...to break the spell (I'll take your hat; your hair looks well)**_  
I ought to say no, no, no, Sir _**(Mind if I move in closer?)**_  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried _**(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**_  
I really can't stay _**(Baby, don't hold out)**

_**But Baby it's cold outside **_

_I simply must go _**(But baby, it's cold outside)**

_The answer is no _**(But, baby, it's cold outside)**_  
This welcome has been... _**(How lucky that you'd drop in)**_ ...so nice and warm _**(Look out the window at that storm)**_  
My sister will be suspicious _**(Gosh, your lips look delicious)**_  
My brother will be there at the door _**(Waves upon a tropical shore)**_  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _**(Ooh, your lips are delicious)**_  
But maybe just a cigarette more _**(Never such a blizzard before)**_  
I've gotta get home _**(But baby, you'll freeze out there)**_  
Say, lend me your coat _**(It's up to your knees out there)**_  
You've really been grand _**(I thrill when you touch my hand)**_  
But don't you see _**(How can you do this thing to me?)**_  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow _**(Think about a lifelong sorrow)**_  
At least there will be plenty implied _**(If you caught pneumonia and died)**_  
I really can't stay _**(Get over that hold out)**

_**But Baby it's cold outside! **_

"It's not Christmas though?"

"Shh, BrittBritt."

"Good job, Porcelain and young Burt Reynolds. And that's all for today! See you all the morning."_  
_


End file.
